


Biggest Fan

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, first words tattoo, soulmate tattoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A first-words-tattoo soulmate AU where Person A is famous and Person B’s tattoo is the first words they hear A say in a movie/song/online, but A’s tattoo is “I’m such a big fan!” or something along those lines.<br/>Where Arthur is Person A, Merlin is Person B, and everyone loves Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggest Fan

Merlin’s mornings were always the same. Get up. Go to the bathroom. Take a shower. Avoid looking at soulmate tattoo. Fail at avoiding soulmate tattoo. Stare at tattoo like a creeper and think about possible soulmate. Get dressed. Brush teeth. Continue thinking about supposed soulmate the entire time.

Merlin glared at himself in the mirror. There was really no use in daydreaming about Arthur Pendragon, as he was sure there’s no way he’d ever meet the man, soulmate or not.

Lancelot insisted that Merlin would meet the man, because Merlin was a reporter and Arthur was famous, so they were bound to meet at some point. Merlin would reply with the fact that he wasn’t a very big reporter, and there was almost no chance it would happen. This always resulted in a physical tussle, until Hunith scolded them and got the two to break apart guiltily.

“Merl?” Lancelot’s knock at the door broke Merlin out of his thoughts. “You dead in there?”

Merlin spat a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink and rolled his eyes at his adopted brother. “No, Lance, I’m fine.”

“Just wondering. We should get going soon if we want to get to work on time.” Lance replied as Merlin opened the door and padded down the hallway. Lance followed Merlin and leaned against the doorway as Merlin sat on his bed and pulled on his Converse. Merlin paused in his task to meet his brother’s gaze, blue eyes twinkling.

“You just want to see Morg and Gwen.” Merlin teased, grinning as Lance flushed.

“Shut up, Merlin.” Lance mumbled as Merlin stood to grab his canvas shoulder bag and shrug on a red hoodie. “Just because I have two awesome girlfriends and you insist that you’ll be forever alone…”

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, lover boy, wouldn’t want you to be late.” Merlin shoved past his brother, who scowled playfully as they went out the door. Merlin locked up as Lance started the car and they set off.

On the way, they stopped at Starbucks. As it was on the way from their flat to the studio, they always got everyone’s coffee in the morning on their way to work. At this point, the Starbucks staff knew what everyone ordered, and they were often already preparing the coffee when the brothers walked in. They collected the orders quickly and left.

They pulled up to find Morgana and Gwen already waiting for them at the bench in front of their parking space, holding hands and talking. Morgana was stalking towards them before her boyfriend had even put the car in park.

“There you are!” She said, taking Gwen’s coffee from Merlin and handing it to her girlfriend before taking her own. Merlin barely had time to grab his own coffee and his bag before Morgana was tugging him towards the building.

“Jesus, Morg, what’s the hurry? We’re on time!” Merlin complained, stumbling after her and trying not to spill his coffee.

“We got some last minute interviews with the Round Table.”

“What?!”

* * *

Arthur sighed and tapped the wall with his foot. He had nothing against doing interviews for small companies, but they’d been going for days and all he really wanted to do was get back to his flat, open a beer, and find a football game on the telly. Thinking of smaller companies, though…his sister Morgana worked in one. He was reminding himself to call her later when Gwaine kicked him in the ankle to get his attention.

“Ow, God, Gwaine, what’s your problem?” Arthur demanded, leaning down to rub at the sore spot.

“Look at those two hotties.” Gwaine was bi, so he enjoyed pointing out everyone he thought was good-looking, no matter the gender, to Arthur, who was fully gay. Arthur looked and saw a man and a woman talking. The woman was facing away from him, so he got a full view of the man.

Arthur _likey_. 

He had thick, dark hair, gorgeous blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. Arthur could practically feel his mouth watering. Then the woman turned, and Arthur forgot his exhaustion.

“Morgana!” He called, waving to his sister, who smiled and walked towards him. With one hand, she was dragging the man behind her, although he was absorbed in something on his phone.

“Arthur! I’ve missed you.” Morgana let go of the man to give her brother a hug. Then she pulled back and smacked the side of his head.

“Ow! Morgana!” Arthur said reproachfully.

“You can’t send a text every once in a while? God, Arthur!”

“I’m sorry! I was gonna text you when we were done with these interviews, honest.”

“Whatever.” Morgana muttered, although she looked appeased.

“Hello.” Gwaine broke in. 

“Right. Morgana, this is my friend Gwaine. Gwaine, this is my sister, Morgana, and that’s her friend…” Arthur trailed off.

“Oh, yeah,” Morgana grabbed the man’s free hand and held it out to them. “This is Merlin. Say hello, Merlin.” To Arthur, she added teasingly, “He’s your biggest fan, you know.”

“Yeah, I’m your biggest fan, sure.” Merlin said, before looking up from his phone and freezing along with Arthur, who was unsure if he’d heard correctly.

* * *

Oh God, had Merlin really just said that to Arthur Pendragon? As a blush spread across his face, he turned to a giggling Morgana and hissed, “This is all your fault.”

Then he looked back and said, “Sorry. Merlin Emrys.”

Gwaine winked and shook his hand. “Gwaine.” Then he turned to Morgana and lifted her hand to kiss the back.

With a snort, Morgana pulled away. “And I’m not single or interested.” She gave a still frozen Arthur a last smile and walked away.

“Hello?” Merlin said to Arthur, hand still outstretched.

“Hmm?” Arthur snapped out of it and shook Merlin’s hand. “Yeah, sorry, hi. Can we, uh, go talk for a sec?”

“Uh, yeah, just over here.” Merlin led Arthur away from a sniggering Gwaine, heart pounding. They entered an empty dressing room, so Merlin flipped the lights on before closing the door and leaning on it. Looking at Arthur, he bit his lip and said, “So…”

“Right, yeah, sorry, it’s just, uh, that, um, that is, uh, God, the, um,” Arthur stuttered.

“Spit it out, clotpole.” Merlin encouraged.

“Ithinkyou’remysoulmate.” Arthur blurted out.

“What?”

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and blushed heavily. “I said, I think you’re my soulmate.”

He pulled back his sleeve to show Merlin the inside of his right forearm. In Merlin’s chicken scratch, it read, ‘Yeah, I’m your biggest fan, sure.’

“No way.” Merlin said, tugging his left arm out of his jacket sleeve and pushing up his short sleeve. In Arthur’s neat handwriting, it said, ‘How can I admit I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you?’

Merlin said, “It’s from your movie-”

“ _The Once and Future King_ , yeah.” Arthur agreed. “Yeah, I remember. That line’s always been one of my favourites.”

“Anyways, Morgana was marathoning your movies with me, my brother Lancelot, and their girlfriend Gwen, but I was late. So I walked in, in the middle of the movie, just in time for you to say…”

As Merlin talked, Arthur moved closer, until he was pinning Merlin to the door. He grabbed Merlin’s hand with his own and whispered, “How can I admit I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you?”

Blue eyes stared into blue eyes for a moment until Arthur leant down and gently captured Merlin’s lips with his own.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

** Fifteen Years Later **

“In a land of myth, and a time of magic-” Kilgarrah’s voice drifted downstairs from where he was telling the kids stories.

“Dinner!” Merlin called up. The kids thundered downstairs.

Mordred came first, the oldest of all the kids at fifteen, with his twelve-year-old sister Freya right behind him. Merlin and Arthur had married exactly one year after they’d met, and two years into their marriage they’d adopted a three-year-old Mordred. Two years after, when their son was five, they’d adopted a two-year-old Freya, completing their family.

Behind them were Lance, Morgana and Gwen’s boys: Ten-year-old Grayson, eight-year-old Hayden, and five-year-old Trystan. Gwen was pregnant with their fourth (and last, they swore) child, who everyone was hoping would be a girl after all the boys.

For all the flirting Gwaine had done the day he’d met Merlin and Morgana, he’d already been in a committed relationship with his own soulmate, Leon. Together, they had Bronwyn, who was twelve, and her four-year-old sister, Teagan.

The last two were Percival and Elyan’s two-year-old twins, Arian and Aviana. As they were so small, Kilgarrah was carrying them down himself, one in each arm as he followed the children downstairs. He set them down at the bottom and they toddled off to their fathers.

Playfully, Merlin grumbled, “Must you start every story like that, Uncle?”

Kilgarrah turned to him and replied, “How else would I do it, young warlock?”

Then he walked off to join his husband Gaius before Merlin, blushing slightly at the childhood nickname, could reply.

* * *

Dinner was a noisy affair, as always, with all the children and Gwaine. When everyone was finished, Arthur stood and gathered everyone’s attention.

“I’d like to say something, quickly.” He started, smiling. “Fifteen years ago today, I met my soulmate at Camelot. I can remember my agent convincing me to do this interview instead of having a day at home, when all I’d really wanted to do was lay on my couch and watch some football game on the telly, drink a few beers. When I think back, all I can say is, thank God my agent made me do that interview.”

A chuckle ran around the room. 

“Because honestly? I don’t know what I’d do without Merlin and our kids in my life. And more honestly, I don’t want to know. So thank you, Morgana, for introducing us that day, because with a few words you gave me the best things in life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm on tumblr at iwillstaywiththemforever, come check it out and say hi!  
> Downloads are fine, but please don't repost this work anywhere else without my permission!


End file.
